The Date
by GreatOne
Summary: Viggie written in response to a challenge... how would Han react if a man from Leia's past showed up? Set between ANH and ESB. All characters belong to LFL, and I am not making any money off these stories


**The Date  
**  
  
The _Falcon_ landed on the rebel base with a grace that would surprise those that did not know the ship or her Captain. Han Solo and Chewie were returning from picking up munitions that the Rebels badly needed in the fight against the Empire. General Rieekan and Luke Skywalker stood waiting near the ramp as Han exited.  
  
"Did you have any problems, Captain Solo?" the General asked with concern. He had warned the smuggler about the extra danger that this run might have. In typical fashion, Han's only response had been to ask for more credits.  
  
"Nah, nothing me and Chewie couldn't handle," Han replied casually. "Those boxes are heavy. We'll need some help unloading."  
  
"No problem, Solo," Rieekan replied. "Thank you for making this run. The Rebellion appreciates it."  
  
"I'd rather have the appreciation of a certain royal, if ya get my drift." Han smiled at the General.  
  
General Rieekan and Luke exchanged a strange look before Rieekan cleared his throat and said, "I'll go get you help with the unloading." He quickly turned and walked off.  
  
Han looked at his young friend. "Hey, kid," he greeted Luke enthusiastically. "What was that all about?"  
  
Luke shuffled his feet and looked down. "Hi, Han. What was what all about?"  
  
Han frowned. "That little look you and the General just gave each other when I mentioned her worshipfulness," Solo elaborated.  
  
"Ah, nothing," Luke said sullenly.  
  
"Nothing? Come on and spill it, kid. Is the Princess alright?" Han was getting a little bit worried, but he covered his words with a smirk. He didn't want anyone to think he actually _cared._  
  
"She's fine, Han, she's..." Luke trailed off, not knowing how to say this without sounding whiney. So he just sighed and looked at his friend. "She's on a date."  
  
Han was dumbfounded. For a few moments he could not think of anything to say. "A _date_?" he finally spluttered. "With a_ man_?"  
  
Luke didn't look any happier than Han. "Yeah. That's the way it usually works, Han."  
  
"Well, ya don't have to be sarcastic," Han replied, suddenly irritated beyond words. _Why_ he felt so irritated was something he didn't want to contemplate too deeply.  
  
"Oh, _you _should talk!" Luke snapped back.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who did the Ice Princess decide was worthy of her attention?"  
  
"Some old boyfriend from when she was about fifteen or sixteen years old," Luke mumbled. "Her first love, or so she claims."  
  
Han's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Love? She loves this guy?" Han spun on his heels and began stalking back up the ramp of his ship.  
  
"Han!" Luke yelled after him.  
  
"What?" Solo snapped as he turned around abruptly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get drunk. Wanna join me?"  
  
Luke hesitated for a second, then replied, "Sure. Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

The next morning.  
  
Leia cautiously made her way up the ramp of the_ Falcon_. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Chewie rounded the corner and almost collided with her. "Chewie!" she gasped. "You startled me."  
  
Chewie growled his agreement, even though the Princess could not understand his exact words.  
  
"Have you seen Luke or Han?" Leia asked the Wookiee. Chewie wuffed his amusement and lead the Princess into the hold of the ship. Both men lay sprawled on the cold floor, snoring, with empty bottles of alcohol strewn about.  
  
Leia put her hands on her hips and frowned. Han Solo was definitely a bad influence on Luke. She turned to the Wookiee.  
  
"Why are they both so sloshed?" she asked, the disapproval in her voice evident. Chewie shrugged his broad shoulders and left the room briefly. When he returned he was carrying two tall glasses of ice cold water. He handed the Princess a glass and pointed to both men. "I'll take the scruffy one, if you don't mind," she said, smiling at Chewie in understanding. Chewie nodded and tossed the water into Luke's face, while Leia did the same to the Corellian. Both men instantly sat up, gasping in shock at the rude awakening.  
  
"What the hell?" Han shouted as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Hey!" Luke sat up, wiping water from his face.  
  
Leia and Chewie both burst into laughter.  
  
"Keep it down," Han moaned, holding his head. He sincerely wished the room would stop spinning around. "Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"There didn't seem to be any faster way to wake you two bums," Leia said, still laughing as Han glared at her. Han knew he was mad at her, but at the moment, he couldn't remember why.  
  
"How was your date, Leia?" Luke asked as he carefully stood.  
  
Oh yeah... _That_ was why he was mad at her. "Did your old boyfriend get some action last night, Princess?" Han goaded.  
  
Leia stopped laughing and gave Solo her best frosty stare. "Just because that's_ your _version of a date, Solo, doesn't mean it's mine." She turned to Luke. "Is that the reason you both got drunk? Because I had a date?"  
  
"No!" Han said quickly.  
  
"Yes," Luke admitted at the same time.  
  
"Good goddess! You two are unbelievable. You got drunk because I had dinner with an old friend?"  
  
Luke had the grace to look embarrassed. "General Rieekan told me he was someone you loved."  
  
"Wait a second, kid," Han objected. "You told me_ Leia _said it was an old love."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant...." Luke started to say.  
  
Leia started laughing again. "He's an old friend. I never loved Wade! And incidentally, his _wife _was on this _date_, too," she said, wiping tears of laughter away. "I can't believe this....you two are jealous!" With that, the Princess turned and left.  
  
As she walked down the ramp, she heard Solo yell after her, "I am NOT jealous!" All Han and Luke heard was the Princess's loud laughter in response.  
  
**_THE END _**


End file.
